


监禁9

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁9

很痛，孟祈佑轻轻一动，就痛得倒抽一口冷气。  
　　睁开眼睛，陌生的床铺，陌生的房间。  
　　手上扎着针，床边挂着吊瓶，营养液正一滴滴往下坠。  
　　他盯着那慢慢凝聚，又骤然坠下的水滴，目光一颤。他想起来了，昏迷前的一切。  
　　扯开胶布，拔出针，针头带出一串血珠。  
　　双腿一触到地面，差点软倒。  
　　“该死。”下身最隐秘的地方传来阵阵裂痛，那个被长久撑开的地方，甚至还有液体顺着大腿缓缓流下。  
　　“孟先生。”一个女人捧着托盘进来，见他下了床，惊叫一声。  
　　“闭嘴。”孟祈佑几步走过去，扼住她的脖子，“再叫一声，我杀了你。”  
　　那女人连连点头。  
　　“这是哪里？”  
　　“连少的别墅。”  
　　“刘连城呢？”  
　　“连少有事出去了。”  
　　女人怕得厉害，有问必答。孟祈佑手一松，她就顺着墙壁滑了下去，坐倒在地上。  
　　孟祈佑随手抓起一件外套往身上一披，一边系纽扣一边往楼下走。  
　　“孟先生，连少交代过……”那些下人见他要出门，连忙阻止。  
　　孟祈佑一脚踹开挡在前面的人，“滚。”  
　　众人被他气势所慑，竟然不敢再上前。  
　　孟祈佑拉开门，冲了出去。  
　　一辆计程车立刻开了过来。  
　　开门，上车，一气呵成。  
　　“先生要去哪里？”司机踩下油门，汽车冒出一股尾气，将冲上来的仆人甩在了后面。  
　　去哪里？  
　　他现在还有什么地方可去。  
　　孟祈佑看着外面汹涌的车流。他就像一个过客，北汉的热闹繁华和他没有一点关系。  
　　“先生？”司机透过后视镜，偷偷看他。“如果不舒服，还是去医院比较好。”  
　　“去烟灰巷35号。”孟祈佑揉着眉心，这是他唯一能去的地方了。  
　　烟灰巷35号是老城区，周围高楼林立，更衬托出此处的杂乱简陋。但越是这样的地方，烟火气越浓。  
　　马馥雅穿着围裙，正在准备午饭，听到门铃响还以为是快递。　　  
　　“祈佑？”  
　　“馥雅。”孟祈佑扯开一个笑容，身体一软，朝她压了下去。  
　　也许是回到了安心的地方，孟祈佑这一觉睡得很沉，直到被饥饿的肚子唤醒。  
　 头上的冰冷的毛巾已被体温烘热。  
　　一定是馥雅做的。  
　　想到马馥雅，孟祈佑的心登时变得柔软起来。  
　　“你怎么起来了？”门开了，马馥雅手里拿着一块毛巾走了过来，“快躺下，你还发着烧呢！”  
　　“发烧？”孟祈佑摸摸额头，傻乎乎的笑了，“果然有点烫。”  
　　“哪里是有一点啊，你高烧到39度了，差点把我吓死。”马馥雅瞪了他一眼，将毛巾盖在他额头，“好好躺着，不准动。”  
　　“好。”孟祈佑宠溺的道。  
　　“等等，还是应该先吃药。”马馥雅把药递给孟祈佑，“你是自己吃呢？还是我喂你？”  
　　孟祈佑目光一暗，他想到了刘连城。那一天，是他毕生的噩梦。  
　　“很冷么？”马馥雅见他轻轻颤抖，就去把窗户关严一点。  
　　“我自己吃。”孟祈佑拿过药，就着水吞了进去。“在煮什么？”他嗅了两下，“好香。”  
　　“狗鼻子。”马馥雅往他头上拍了一下，“在煮粥给你吃，等着。”  
　　“嗯。”孟祈佑重新躺回床上，蹭了蹭枕头，还把被子往上拉了拉。  
　　听着锅铲碰撞的声音，闻着飘散开来的粥水香气，孟祈佑觉得很幸福。  
　　他一定要想办法离开刘连城，绝不能让那个魔鬼扰乱自己的生活。  
　　门铃响了。  
　　“谁啊！”马馥雅汲着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏的去开门。  
　　孟祈佑听到了马馥雅的笑声，很愉悦，很轻快。  
　　也许是她的哪个朋友吧！  
　　马馥雅一直以精明能干的高管形象示人，孟祈佑还没见过她在哪个人面前这么放松。他忽然对那人好奇起来。  
　　披了件衣服下床。  
　　因为发烧的关系，身体软绵绵的，他扶着床头柱，静站了好一会儿才缓过那阵头晕。  
　　“馥雅，是谁来了？”  
　　他看过去，那人正好转过头来。  
　　孟祈佑的脸上立刻没了血色。  
　　


End file.
